The Red String of Fate
by loversrose
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were meant to be together. They were soulmates, each completing the other that no one ever could. But they haven’t been together with each lifetime. Every time they were reincarnated in one lifetime trouble seems t


~The Red String of Fate~

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were meant to be together. They were soulmates, each completing the other that no one ever could. But they haven't been together with each lifetime. Every time they were reincarnated in one lifetime trouble seems to follow and one ends up dieing before their relationship even begins. Will this lifetime prove to be the one for them?

Warning: Non Magic, sorta, no beta, no plot.

A/N: I had a dream about this and it kinda took off from there so I just wrote it down and here's the result. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

***

"Oh, I have to go Draco." Blaise Zabini said to his blond male companion. They were sitting and catching up with each other outside of an Italian restaurant in London.

"So soon, why? I've barely seen you last week and now you're leaving again. That business of yours is taking up a lot of your time. Where are you going this time?" the elegant blond man with an aristocratic air about him said to his Italian friend.

"It is not a business transaction I'm going to deal with but one for my own personal enjoyment. Do you remember that author I told you about a couple of months back?" Blaise said.

"James Black? I remember, he's my wife's favorite author as well, why?" Draco asked.

"Well, he's having a book signing at a book cafe here in London." Beside Blaise's chair was another chair with three books of said author.

"I brought my books for him to sign and I should head there before its over."

"Why didn't you say so? Pansy will be mad at me if she knew I was in London with her favorite author in town and didn't get him to sign one of her books. Wait for me while I go to a bookstore and buy a book of his for him to sign." They both stood up and got ready to leave, leaving a hefty tip for their waiter.

***

They saw the book cafe and the queue of people lining up seemed to be dwindling when they arrived.

"Are you sure this is the right one? From what I heard from Pansy he's quite a famous author, and has been named the best seller in Europe as well as America. Shouldn't the line be longer than this?" Draco wondered.

"Well, this is actually a surprise book signing. James does this sometimes but people don't know when and where this kind of event will actually be held. I just happen to be friends with some people and I happen to mention that I was a big fan of his work and here we are." Blaise explained to him.

The day wore on and the line seemed shorter when they spotted Pansy walking away from the cafe. They were standing outside the door when Pansy came into their view.

"Pansy what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting to attend." Draco said to his wife.

"Draco, what a surprise!" Pansy stopped by them and they chatted idly.

"I found out about this book signing from a friend of a friend and I had to rush to get here. I missed lunch but it was worth it." She gave them a big smile as she launched into the story of how she found out about the book signing.

"The same for Blaise and I. Well, Blaise told me, and I thought you might kill me if you found out that he was here and I didn't get you a signed book from him. So here I am." He shrugged and smiled. While they were talking the line got shorter and shorter. Then it was Blaise's turn, then his.

"Hello, how are you?" a smooth deep baritone voice said to him when it came his turn for his book to be signed. He looked up, surprised, because he remembered that voice. It was eerily familiar to him.

Then he saw his emerald green eyes. Those haunting eyes that sometimes invaded his dreams seemed to shine brighter in reality.

"Who will I sign this to?" the same smooth voice cracked just a little when he spoke again.

His adam apple bobbed as he swallowed his own saliva before speaking.

"Pansy, to Pansy, my wife." He didn't know what made him reveal such intimate information.

"Oh," green eyes dimmed and for a second there was something that appeared on his face but quickly vanished as he turned his head towards the book and started writing.

"Here you go, you're the last ones. Thank god, I haven't had my lunch yet, and I'm not going to miss dinner." He said to no one in particular. Then he stood up and stretched his legs.

"Harry, good job." A lady with curly brown hair smiled at the writer.

"Thanks, Hermoine, do you mind if I go and eat dinner now?" he asked his editor.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself. Ron and I will clean up here."

"Thanks."

"Mr. Black, do you mind if I ask you to join us for dinner?" Pansy asked him.

"Sure why not? I saw you standing in line around lunch time so I bet you missed yours too." He smiled when he saw her nod.

"My name is Pansy by the way, and this is my husband Draco Malfoy and our friend Blaise Zabini." Pansy introduced them.

"You can call me Harry."

***

"Would you guys mind if I asked a weird question?" he said to his table mates. They were dining in a Thai restaurant but they chose to sit outside with the hustle and bustle of busy London.

"No not at all," Draco answered looking up at him.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" he looked straight at Draco, gazing into his blue gray eyes.

"Yes, I believe that people have someone who completes them. It's so romantic when people just find their other half. I wish my children will find theirs." Pansy gushed.

"Sometimes there are people who are just meant for each other." Blaise answered.

"Yes." Draco whispered, not looking away from him.

"I was too late again." Harry said quietly. "Too late." He looked into those blue gray eyes holding back the tears. "I love you. All my life, I will love you. Into the next you know I'll still do. But for now, goodbye again." He got up and turned to leave before the man he loved could see the tears.

"Stay. Please don't go." Draco said, standing up, tears freely falling from his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pansy asked. "I want an explanation!" she yelled. Then as though remembering where she was and who she had for company she said "Not here, at my house where we'll have the privacy we need."

They arrived at the Malfoy's manor with Draco and Blaise first, Pansy second and Harry third having followed the Malfoy's to their house.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Pansy said to him.

"You're very lucky you can say 'our' and the context of that is you and Draco." He envied her.

They went inside the well spaced living room. Harry gazed hungrily at the pictures of Draco and his family around the walls and mantel. Harry traced one picture of Draco with his eyes close resting underneath a tree with a book on his hand. They sat down on the sofa in the living room with Harry sitting next to Draco's right.

"He and I, we are soulmates." Harry began. "We're meant to be, half of each other's soul with one completing the other. But it's more than that. We're connected by fate, by the red string of fate. When he dies and I know and remember him, no matter what I will die soon after. But if I don't know him or remember him I won't be affected so much. I'll just know that there's something missing. I'll live my life the way I'm supposed to in that lifetime. We've met many lifetimes before; we've had laughter and lots of pain. We're meant to be but we've yet to be together. I don't right away know that I have a soulmate, I don't really get to know my past lives until something triggers it. Sometimes when I hit a trigger I remember everything from my past lives at once. Other times it will come gradually. I usually pass out from the pain if I remember them all at once, but what hurts most is when I remember them one at a time. " He avoided looking to his left where Draco was.

"The pain is ten times worse when I remember each and every time my heart breaks." He turned to Draco, the tears he couldn't stop from falling from his eyes. "Every time you cry I feel my heart break. Every time you leave me, every time I tell you I love you but you don't even look back my heart breaks little by little. And every time that I say I love you and you don't say it back my heart breaks even more. This time, I'll say I love you and I'll walk away, because in this lifetime you have a family, and I came too little too late. I love you." He stood up and headed for the door.

"No!" Draco comes after him and stops him before he walks out the door and out of his life.

"You can't just leave me again. I can't lose you! I won't!" Draco holds his shoulder, "Please, I can't!" he begs, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm too late. I can't stay. I'm selfish, Draco, I can't share you. I can't stay here and watch you with your family knowing it should have mine. The life she has with you should have been mine. Don't be cruel! I can't go through it. This time let me go." He whispered then when he couldn't resist that beautiful face anymore, he kissed him passionately for the first time and the last. Then he walked out the door.

Draco walks back to his friend and wife. They were still stunned from what happened, yet they believed him, them. The pain in their eyes was too real to be a lie. Draco sagged in his seat and cried his eyes out. When they saw this they sat beside him and lay comforting hands on him, rubbing his back as tears and sobs escaped him.

"I let him go, I let him walk away. Why?" he asked himself.

Then all of a sudden a loud gun shot rang through the house. He gasped.

"Noooooooo! Harry!" He ran outside, but on the way he met his daughter.

"Papa come quickly, somebody's been shot!" the beautiful blond teenage girl said in a rush, as she drew in quick breaths.

Draco run towards the fallen body just outside of their yard. He cradled him in his arms and whispered his name repeatedly.

"What happened?" Pansy asked her daughter Lilliana.

"There was an incident at school when Scorpius friend had an argument with one of the bad bullies from our school. It didn't end well for him. The bus just left when a black car passed as by, suddenly the man jumped at us and a gun shot was fired." Lilliana was crying by the end of her retelling.

"Mama, did Papa know that man?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, we met him, but it seems your dad knows him from somewhere before." Pansy answered.

Soon enough the ambulance and police came. They quickly assessed the situation and put Harry on the stretcher. But Draco didn't want to let him go.

"Please I have to get into that ambulance." He begged them. "I can't let him go again, please."

"Are you related to him?" one of the Paramedics asked.

Draco opened his mouth to deny it but Pansy's voice reached out to answer first.

"No, they're not related, he's my husband but they're soulmates who just met each other again. Please he needs to be in that ambulance." She told him.

The paramedics' was an old romantic at heart so Draco got to ride with them.

"We'll follow you in the car, honey, so don't worry, we'll be there soon." She said to her husband.

***

Pansy, Blaise and the three children soon reached the hospital where Harry was taken.

"Excuse me, where is James Black room?" Pansy asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Black is still in the E.R. No family is allowed inside." The lady said.

"There should have been a blond man that followed them where is he?" Pansy was worried about leaving him alone for so long.

"He should be in the waiting area just in front of the E.R. Go through that door, go left then another left and then a right and that's where you'll find the waiting area." The lady said kindly knowing the looks on their anxious faces.

Soon enough, after they followed the Lady's direction, they reached the waiting area and found Draco there watching the door to the E.R. like a hawk.

***

"Papa," Lilliana called to him as his family sat down beside him. "do you know that man who saved us?"

"Yes, darling, I've known him all my life." He whispered, his heart aching.

"He told me I was beautiful and I looked just like you." Lilliana revealed.

He cried again when he heard that.

"He's always been a flirt." He gave her a pained smiled through the tears and pain.

"How did you meet?" his daughter asked curiously.

"Once upon a lifetime ago," he began brokenly, "I saw a little boy with black hair sitting on a swing, swinging the swing on his own." His family looked at him and so, he wiped the tears and swallowed his saliva and continued his story.

"He looked lonely then so I approached him, he got down from the swing and he smiled at me. He said I'll push the swing for you if you want. I sat down on the swing and he pushed it as high as he could. Our parents saw us having fun so they set up a play date for us every time we wanted to. I was five, he was six." He paused and swallowed heavily.

"Seven months into being friends with each other, I started getting sick. Then I got sicker and they put me in the hospital. The doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with me so I was in a hospital in and out. But he visited me every time, it didn't matter if what I had was contagious, he fought with his parents to get to me. Then one day they finally found what I had and they said they were going to operate on me. I was on the other side of the hospital room and he was here waiting. I was laying on a hospital bed with all bright lights surrounding me, the doctors and nurses all around me but when I squinted I could see him through the glass window and he was pressing himself up against it trying to see me." He cried as he remembered that scene like it was yesterday but the memory was more than hundred of years old.

"I could feel him, I could feel his eyes watching me. Then as though I could see him, I saw him gasped for air. Like something was wrong. I knew what was wrong. I was dieing. He knew I was dieing. Then like a mantra he said 'No, no, no.' he shook his head trying to shake away that information. Then he gasped again. The seconds seemed to go by slower. He yelled through the glass window I heard him say 'I Love You! I need you! Please don't go. It's not fair! I just got you back.' he didn't care that he wasn't suppose to create any disturbances he yelled them again and again and again. His mom and dad were holding him, crying. My parents where also in tears but when the door opened so that one of the doctors could tell my parents I died, he ran inside and just held my hand once in a while he would kiss my hand and whisper I love you." He was sobbing by the end of his story. Harry was right remembering slowly was ten times more painful, he thought as the pain in his heart worsened.

Every one was quiet after they heard his story. The only thing that broke the silence were his sobs as his heart cried out for Harry. All of a sudden, he felt a tug to his heart. Then he gasped. He held his breath remembering.

He stood up and ran up against the glass window.

"You can't do this to me, Harry! You can't leave me! I won't let you! Not this time. Not again!" He was crying and yelling, pounding his hand against the glass window.

"Do you hear me Harry? I won't say I love you! Not until you're in front of me. Please Harry, don't let go! I can't take another heart ache, not another broken heart." He was begging towards the end. Then he looked upwards.

"Please, to whoever put us together, to whoever made us a pair, have mercy! I don't want another lifetime, not one without him. I don't care if we don't get another chance after this one. I want this one time, this one chance; I'm begging you let me be with him. Let me show him I love him, please." He begged. He didn't know how long he stood there in front of the glass window praying, begging. But the operating room beeped the red light above the door dimmed and the door opened. A man wearing a white over coat approached him. His gray hair seemed whiter under the fluorescent lights. He took of his glasses and wiped them clean with a yellow cloth he took out from his left pocket.

"Sir, please stop banging on the window, we're afraid you might actually break it." He said lightly. Then his face turned serious. "We have him stabilized he's out of the woods, but he's in a coma. We believe that it's his body's reaction and it's his healing process. He lost a lot of blood there and we almost lost him for a second but we got him back. The coma will take about a week up to three months, I can't say for sure but I know he will wake up." Draco sighed in relief. He had his back against the glass window and leaned. He slid down against it falling down on the floor ungracefully.

"Thank you, Doctor. You don't know how much that news meant to me." He said as he looked up at him.

"I do know. I've seen that look upon many faces," the doctor replied. "I did the best that I could do because I didn't want to see the look of hopelessness on your face. I don't like getting that look from the family of my patients." With a nod, he left and headed back inside, leaving Draco to tell the rest of his family the good news.

***

It had taken Harry a month and three weeks to wake up from his self induced coma. Draco visited him everyday in the afternoon right after work. On a Sunday he would bring his family with him and they would talk to him like he was one of them. Sometimes, his daughter came to the hospital after school just to tell him what her day had been like. Other times she would ask Harry questions and it didn't matter if she didn't get any answers back.

On the third week after the first month Draco was sitting down on the chair remembering one of their lives, he didn't notice the tears that fell freely from his eyes, and suddenly he felt a hand wiping them away.

"I told you I hurt when you cry." Harry said weakly.

"Harry! You're awake!" Draco said surprised. Then he hugged him, he released him quickly remembering that Harry had just woken up and rang the Doctors.

The doctors and nurses came to the room and soon they were checking his health out. Draco watched from the sidelines as they ran test after test on Harry.

When the doctors and nurses left and only Harry and Draco remained the silence reigned the room. Draco had remained on the side even after the doctors left. Harry beckoned him, Draco came nearer to the bed and stood by Harry's bedside.

"I love you Draco, for eternity, but this time I'll take my chance with you. I don't care if we don't have the next lifetime, this lifetime you're mine just like I'm yours."

"I love you too Harry. I'll stay with you. I don't care what anybody else will say. You're the half of my soul, the person I'm meant to be with and the one I'll stay with from this lifetime to the next."

The end.

***


End file.
